


Stand Out

by xDelete



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Disney Songs, M/M, One Shot, singing and dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDelete/pseuds/xDelete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the year at Kingdom High and Axel and Demyx have other plans for the 'closing ceremony'. AkuRoku/Zemyx main. Squints of SoRiku & Xemaix. AU. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Out

Principal Xemnas had gathered the entire school in the auditorium at the end of the day, to give one of his speeches about the end of the year. So, of course, that meant that every sentence came out around three times slower and about four times more creepy. "And so I'm saddened by all the faces that will be leaving us this year. But I'm also proud of those who have gone on to further continue their education. There's nothing better than feeding the mind with new knowledge…" BLAH BLAH  **GINGER**.

Axel took note of the four silhouettes approaching their sentry posts from behind the translucent double-doors. Having such a scheming big brother finally paid off, and this was the cash-in; he helps you with your  _own_ schemes. The redheaded senior crept backstage as soon as the four exits were covered, letting no such individual in or out.  _It's time to get this show on the road._

He pulled up the large hood, so his long, red locks were non-existent and his face was obscured by a thick, dark shadow. Zipping up the rest of his obsidian gear, he looked over to his partner who was sitting on a nearby bench. "Ready?" Axel asked with a thumbs-up; his blond companion, however, looked less than confident. Fumbling with the laces on his combat boots, he gave Axel a shaky grin.

"All ready!" The junior shot up and placed his hands on his skinny hips for emphasis. Axel looked for a moment. A sigh escaped the hood before he pulled it down completely and walked over.

"Dem," his eyebrows furrowed and rose. "It's on backwards." Demyx barely looked down, coming face to face with his  _hood_ , before Axel was spinning him around to unzip his coat. His grimace grew a fraction. "How the hell did you get it on?"

Demyx's arm was being shoved out of the sleeve, his body liquidly rotating along with Axel's ministrations. "Well, the zipper got stuck and I couldn't get it open so I tried slipping it on like a sweater, and that's when I realized that this things is a  _lot_  longer than a sweater because I got stuck in a sleeve for a while and kinda got lost in its darkness and—." His mile-a-minute speech was cut short by the zipper that came threateningly close to his Adam's apple.

The blond gulped and Axel might have seen a sweatdrop form on his forehead. "Hehe, thanks." Sitting down, Demyx reached into his pockets, pulled out its contents, and forced his trembling fingers into a pair of black leather gloves. Not long after, he felt the cushion of the bench dip with his friend's added presence.

"Hey…" Axel's voice was soft and pensive. "We don't have to go through with this, if you're not feelin' it."

"Nah, it's just…" He ran his fingers through the mullet part of his hair. "Going up in front of all these people…" Throughout Demyx's three years at Kingdom High, he's kept a low profile. Up until today, his mirror and shower (and of course, Axel during practice), were the only ones to witness this feat. And now, that was all about to change.

The older teen saw the fear in his friend's aquamarine eyes. "Don't think about 'em." He said encouragingly, giving Demyx a smile. "You've got eyes for one person in that whole room, right?" Axel gestured to the audience behind the curtain with his leather-clad thumb.

"But what if this doesn't work?" Not everyone could be influenced by a mere  _performance_. "What if he still thinks I'm a loser after this?" The thought sent an unpleasant shock through his person.

"Are you kidding?" Axel practically laughed, but stopped shortly after remembering the impending danger of their location.  
  
Sure the principal was in on their stunt, but he couldn't be  _seen_ condoning such behaviour. And backstage meant not-seen; not not-heard. He cleared his throat and explained more softly to the boy beside him who was scrutinizing his outburst. "Intelligence…" (meaning close friends of Demyx's target) "…informed me that this was once one of his favourite songs way back when." He smacked the junior's back none too lightly. "Besides, I don't think there's a soul out there who wants to hear how much Mansex is going to 'miss them'."

The pair discreetly peeked through the black curtain; where not five feet away, was a principal continuing his mandatory end of the year send off. "…and I look forward to seeing every last one of you back in these halls, come September." A noticeable shiver made its way through the front of the crowd at Xemnas' sultry tone.

Demyx giggled softly, pulling back. "Alright." He clenched his fist and pumped his arm with conviction. "Let's do this." Axel nodded and started for his side of the stage. Something dawned on him as he saw his friend's retreating figure. "Hey, Ax?" the blond said before he got too far.

Axel turned around. "Hm?"

"What will Roxas think about all this?" He squinted.

The redhead smirked. "He'll just think this another senior prank."

Wait a minute. Axel  _was_ a senior, whereas he had another year left in this school. Suppose things didn't go 'according to plan', Axel wouldn't be around to see it, but Demyx would! "Bu-but I'm not a senior!" He stuttered, losing some of that new-found confidence.

He grinned cheekily. "So, all set, right?" And Axel hastily pulled his hood up and trekked over to the side door. Beyond was another one of their accomplices, patiently awaiting deployment. Axel tapped delicately to announce his arrival before inching it open a little. "Saix," He whispered hoarsely. "We're all set."

The bluenet simply nodded, while keeping his eyes fixed forward. Bless him for being a good sport about his role! Saix straightened up and stoically strode up the five steps towards the podium. Xemnas noticed the senior approaching and halted his speech. But something happened that no one expected; Saix tilted his head back, turning ever-so slightly towards the administrator and whispered something into his ear. And he  _blushed._

Xemnas? Blush? As in showing an emotion _without_  giving you detention? Murmurs arose from the first few rows. But before anyone could get a second glance to confirm this phenomenon, the room went black.

**(I'VEBEENHAVINGTHESEWEIRDPAGEBREAKSLATELY)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Roxas slouched in his seat along with the rest of the senior class. Indeed he was still technically a junior; however, the seat plan for the assembly was based on their fifth period classes. This happened to be twelfth grade Writers Craft. The school had been in this wretched room for nearly an hour and blond could feel his pants getting out of style just sitting there. Furthermore, his butt was completely asleep.

There were a couple of light snores coming from in front of him. That is, across the aisle from him. The room was laid out in three groups. Looking from the audience onto the stage, the walkway made an upside-down T. Freshmen sat in the front of the left and right wings, with sophomores and some juniors right behind them. Then the rest of the juniors and seniors were seated behind the aisle. Roxas scrutinized the snoring boy infront of him a millisecond longer to reveal his twin brother completely passed out on his neighbour's shoulder. Why wasn't he surprised? Sora was barely conscious in class lectures for more than fifteen minutes; he stood no chance in an all-out assembly. 

The blond snorted to himself as he watched the scene unfold: Sora's head was shamelessly resting well beyond the back of his chair while every light snore caused him to droop into his seat. His head swung a little more to the left startling his redheaded friend at the slumbering (and quite possibly, drooling) Sora, inching closer and closer to her bosom. Kairi let out a hushed, yet indignant squawk and pushed him none too lightly in the opposite direction.

Sora all but grunted once he landed in a firm bicep. Riku looked up from crouching over his shoes, at Kairi who was conveniently ignoring them. The silveret rolled his eyes and looked back at the reposed form of Sora. Roxas' interest was piqued a moment longer as Riku  _discreetly_ leant back in his chair,  _innocently_  pulled his shoulder free from under the chestnut-brown spikes then wrapped it 'casually' around Sora's chair.

The blond witnessing this all couldn't help but roll his eyes as the silveret's arm slowly changed from a hanging stance, to a sort of… caressing position. How obvious were Riku's intentions with his brother? Unfortunately for the silveret, those intentions were not so blatant to Sora (conscious or not).

Roxas sighed and let his eyes wander around more. Near the front of the stage were a few staff members, clearly struggling to stay alert. Roxas couldn't suppress his amusement at the amount of heads bobbing in and out of awareness. A few department heads were trying to set a good example.

Roxas recognized Vexen, chemistry; Lexaeus, head coach; Saix, student council president; and Xigbar, secretary (who felt the need to wear a pair of sunglasses so people might  _not_ notice that his one visible eye was closed). Oh great, now he was humouring teachers?  _If your own frikking staff can't stay awake, what does that tell you, Xemnas? WHAT DOES THAT TELL YOU?_   He all but screamed within the confines of his numbing membrane.

 _What are the chances that the student council president is walking up there to kick the stupid out of him?_  Roxas groaned and buried his face into his hands, out of sheer boredom (and not to mention, frustration). He definitely could not wait to start his summer vacation. What would he do in that two month period of freedom? Immediately he thought of hanging out with his best friends, Hayner, Pence and Olette. Going to the beach and hanging out at the usual spot seemed like a heavenly thing right about now.

The boy suddenly craved a sweet and salty treat. Oh, how he would kill for a bar of sea-salt ice cream! Roxas' mouth watered, thus extenuating his present torture. Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he realized an alteration in the auditorium. The room was lacking the leering voice of the headmaster. Instead there were a few gasps emanating from the dark crowd.

Puzzled, he opened his blue eyes to find…  _darkness_. The whole room had become black. Roxas stood up and saw a handful of lights arising. Most were from people pulling out 'illegal' objects like iPods, cell phones, etc,. He heard a few panicked voices from a few rows ahead as well as some staff members calling out to suppress the commotion.

Distinctly heard was the rattling of the metal doors. Some people were lucky enough to find it through the hall light, but no such breakthrough occurred. What was happening? Was this a lock down? Or worse, could someone be taking the whole school as hostages? Before he could arrive at a conclusion, a girl beside him took out a penlight from her keychain, and shone it around.

The room was clearly in a frenzy. Some people could be seen tripping over the legs of chairs or bumping into each other trying to get out. Roxas followed the light to where its owner had shone it: a little box above the balcony, where the audio/visual room was supposed to be. "Someone's up there," she whispered to no one in particular. Roxas could now see the lights were off, but a blue-ish tint (probably coming from a computer) was coming from the corner of the room.

Everyone's heads whipped around as the stage lights were suddenly alit. The panic seemed to be put to a halt. Roxas found it amusing that such a commotion was set off by a little black out. As people were dusting themselves off, still perplexed and slowly moving back to their original seats, the blond realized that the podium was empty. The principal seemed to have gone missing as well as the blue-haired senior.

**(THEREAREMANYPAGEBREAKSBUTTHEYSHARETHESAMESKY)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [cue music]**

The room was filled with a hip hop beat, courtesy of Xion in the AV room. Adjusting his headset, tucked away in his hood, Demyx looked across to his partner before the redhead stepped out of the curtain and into one of the spotlights. This was it. No turning back now. Enter Axel, stage right. And he strut his feminine figure down to center stage.

 _ **Open up your eyes take a look at me**_  
 _ **Get the picture fixed in your memory**_  
Leering at the audience, he pointed two leather-clad fingers to his temple. Walking back to centre stage right, he stood with his legs apart and touched his chest, suggestively.

 _**I've been driven by the rhythm like the beat of a heart** _ **  
**_**And I won't stop until I start to stand out (to stand ou-t)** _

Enter Demyx, stage left.

 _ **Some people settle for the typical thing**_  
 _ **Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings**_  
The second man walked downstage and pointed to the left 'wing' of the crowd.

_**It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time  
Before I move to the front of the line** _

The two hooded men met in the middle. In complete sync they began to pop along with the beat.  
 _ **and once you're watching ev'ry move that I make  
ya gotta believe that I got what it taaa-kes**_

Most of the crowd were on their feet, jumping along with the song as the pair hit and held the last note.

 _ **To stand out!**_  
 _ **above the crowd**_  
The pair leapt off the stage and landed in front of the people as the chorus came.

 _ **Even if I gotta shout out loud**_  
The two crisscrossed away from each other, splitting the vocals; Demyx singing the melody and Axel taking the lower, second voice.  
  
 _ **'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out**_

 _ **'til you notice me  
**_ Axel said the last line with as much cockiness as his character owned.

The instrumental break gave the two of them time to circle around the left and right divisions, slapping a row of high fives on their way. Axel continued the next verse as he and Demyx saw each other at the end of the aisle.

Since the lights merely reached the stage, the hooded figures' identities remained hidden to the general populace. Although everyone could now at least see their own hands, the hoods Axel and Demyx wore cast shadows over the contours of their faces.  
  
 ** _If the squeaky wheel's always gettin the grease_**  
 ** _I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace_**  
Axel made sure to point directly to where the teachers were assembled. He inched closer and closer to where the 'T' of the aisles intersected with each line he sang. All eyes were on him right now, but he sought the pair of brilliant blue that would definitely see right through his guise.

 _ **and I'll do it all again, when I get it done**_  
 _ **Until I become your number one**_  
Roxas was standing amongst a group of seniors, just where he was supposed to be. Axel reached out his hand and caressed the blond's cheek lovingly and swiftly as his verse ended, leaving a very flustered junior in his wake.

 _ **No method to the madness and no means of escape  
Gonna break every rule or bend them all out of shape**  
_ Demyx panicked as he sang the beginning of his verse. It never occurred to him how  _short_  the man of his dreams really was until now. The blond whipped his head around in search for the man under pretense of doing the last part of his line.

 _ **It ain't a question of 'how', just a matter of when**_ _  
_Aquamarine eyes, hidden under the black hood searched frantically for him. He had already crossed the 'crisscross threshold' with Axel, which meant he had to be here somewhere.

Then, as if by fate, Demyx saw him: Zexion. The pewter-haired man was in the right wing –sitting with his arms crossed and looking quite unfazed (which made his heart sink quite a little bit). But no, he couldn't back out now. It was now or never.

 _ **You get the message that I'm trying to send  
**_ Demyx haughtily strode with the beat, over to where he planted his feet firmly to Zexion's right side. And to everyone's surprise (even said target's,) Demyx got on his knees as he sung the next lines.

 _ **I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head**_  
He accentuated this by holding his hands by his ears and rolling his neck (as well as his hips). Then leaving one arm behind his hood, he pointed straight at a wide-eyed Zexion…

 _ **And you know I'm going all of the way 'til the end!  
**_ _…and threw his head back to pull a kneeling matrix!_  
(Effectively stretching his long body before the man)

 _ **To stand out!  
**_ Demyx pumped his fist into the ground to help him up and jump at the chorus.

 _ **above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud!**_ **  
**He blocked out most of the screams from the freshmen girls as he was joined by Axel's harmony. He then noticed how much louder it got in the room. They must be a really big hit. Hopefully, Zexion and Roxas would think so too. **  
**  
 _ **'Til mine is the only face you see**_  
 _ **Gonna stand out**_  
 _ **'til you notice me, yeah**_  
It amazed Axel that Demyx was still singing to his full talent as if he didn't just do the  _'most evocative thing he could have ever done in front of Zexion'_  move (which he may or may not have practiced for weeks to ensure he wouldn't fall on his head infront of him as well).

The pair reached the front of the stage, with their backs to the people as they mentally prepared themselves for the climax of the song. The turned around in unison and strut their stuff down the aisle like a catwalk, Axel starting off

_**If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just** _

_**walkin by...  
**_ …and Demyx overlapping. The younger man couldn't help but shiver as they passed the portion Zexion was now  _standing_ (YAY!) in. They approached Roxas.

 _ **There's nothin that I wouldn't do if it was gettin you to notice  
**_ Axel tilted his head and leaned in to Roxas' blushing (but triumphantly smirking) face, his acid green eyes locking with cerulean ones. He let his voice drop to a feral (almost  _growl_ ) as he got closer to him.  
  
 __ **I'm alive...**  
Although this was once again Demyx's lyric, it didn't stop Axel from lip-synching and licking his upper lip (at '-live') when only the blond could see through his hood.

The space got increasingly disorderly as the end of the song was nigh. The aisles had completely evaporated and the mass of people were all crowded around the would-be intersection. Demyx let the adrenaline wash over him as he spotted Zexion's indigo eyes.

 ** _All I need is half a chance, a second thought; a second glance'll prove_**  
 ** _I got whatever it takes..._**  
Demyx jogged around the circle the people had left for them.

 _ **...It's a piece of cake**_  
The older teen purred into Roxas' face with everything he had in him before he swiftly joined Demyx for the final chorus.

 _ **To stand out**_  
 _ **above the crowd**_  
 _ **Even if I gotta shout out loud**_  
 _ **'Til mine is the only face you see**_  
 _ **Gonna, stand out**_  
  
Demyx could hear his blood pumping in his ears. Axel was getting tired and could understand why so many performers thought about lip syncing an entire performance. No matter, the bodies all around him and the music blasting reverberating through the high walls were enough to keep him in program (and his thoughts away from the stitch in his right side). If anything else, he couldn't wait to see his Roxas after this.  
  
 _ **Stand out, hey!**_  
 _ **Stand out (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!)**_  
 _ **Stand out**_

They had brought the entire auditorium to their feet, bouncing along with them. Demyx watched Zexion's head slightly bobbing and could almost see him lip syncing along. Axel was right. This sure got his attention. The thought made his heart swell in his chest.  
  
 _ **'Til mine is the only face you see**_  
 _ **Gonna stand out**_  
 _ **'Til you notice me**_

Screams from girls, cat calls from guys. Everyone was showing their enthusiasm. The two panted, then basked in their glory for a few before deciding it was time to go. Sparing one last look at their intended targets, they attempted to pull a Moses to get back to the stage.

They were  _really_  surprised when a few people hoisted them up and  _carried_  them over! "Woah! Is this what it's like to be a rockstar?" Demyx bellowed over the cheering crowd. People get really excited when someone pulls a stunt like this.

"Maybe we should hijack the school more often!" Axel laughed. They felt the wooden platform under their feet (as well as some pinches on their ass cheeks). "Thank you Kingdom High!" They took a bow and waved a few more times.

The room died down as the door to the equipment closet burst open, a rather dishevelled principal tripping out of it. He scowled at some of the students surrounding him, some  _fainting_  as he walked past. He glared with the fury of a thousand suns where the two hooded men were standing onstage, but saw  _nobody_.

"They're gone." Xigbar had walked over and murmured from beside Saix ( _a little less_ unkempt than the silver-haired man), who nodded once in agreement.

"Alright." He said softly. But not before bellowing, "DISMISSED!" which amazingly carried to the entire room.

**(ONESKY,ONEPAGEBREAK) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Instead of making a mad dash for the closest exit, Zexion made his way to where the staff had been sitting. Making sure no one was looking directly at him, he cracked open the door and slipped backstage quietly.

He stayed in the shadows by the door once he heard someone speak.  
  
"Dude, that was un-frikking-believable!" Zexion recognized his voice, but not as the one whom he knew had been infront of him. "Didn't you just feel on top of the world back there?"

"Ax, we were on top of a few high school students. I think that hardly qualifies as 'the world.'" Zexion's eyes widened a fraction.

A THWACK of clothing was heard.

As well as an startled squawk.

"Smart ass." Which was probably what was hit. "Oh my moogles, we have to do that again one day. That was like the most alive I've felt in all my years of living!"

"Are you sure it wasn't just the eye sexing you and Roxas were doing?"

"That would make me high too, yes."

"Gross."

"Aww you're just jealous, Dem-Dem!" Demyx. So it  _was_ him.  _But why would Demyx be jealous?_

"Whatever. Do you think it worked?"

"Zexion is a smart guy. He'll figure it out." The slate-haired senior suddenly felt guilty for eavesdropping. Yet a part of him wanted to hear more. So he had a crush on him the whole time, did he? Zexion swallowed the distinct lump forming in his throat.  _Demyx liked him._  That beautiful boy always tripping down a flight of stairs or walking into the glass part of the sliding door or laughing so hard in the caf that milk would spray out his nose … _liked him._ He couldn't fight the goofy grin off his face.

His internal parade came to a grinding halt when he heard Demyx speak again. "Axel? Did you lock the door? I'm changing."  _Shit._

"No, I'll lock it now, you girl." Axel was headed right for him. Opening the door now would just  _announce_ his presence. He couldn't explain why he was there, especially when they were changing and he was eavesdropping. This scene had way too many reasons why he was indeed  _screwed_.

His panicked purple eyes were met by the redhead's own. There he was, still in his obsidian apparel looking surprised. It took all of three seconds, then his countenance showed nothing other than a smug 'well well well, what have we here?' look.  _The bastard._  Zexion scowled and considered punching the smirk off his face. But then Axel stepped a little more forward and how tall he was just came  _screaming_  back to him. "Axel." He said looking away as if greeting the wall.

"Zexion." He dragged his name out and it pierced right through his very soul. "I'll… uhh, just be in here." The Cheshire cat grin never leaving his face,  _the fucker left me alone with a half naked Demyx_ , who was stunned and silent at his sudden appearance. Zexion mildly hoped he suffocated in that prop room.

"Hello." Zexion managed to mutter.

Demyx blinked all of three times, partially to calm himself, and partially to make sure that this was really happening. "Hi…" he said a little above a whisper. They stood in relative silence, the only sounds coming from the occasional clunking in the prop closet. Their eyes wandered to anything but each other; the ceiling, the walls, their shoes. After what seemed like days, Zexion cleared his throat.

"That was an interesting performance you put on." His eyes flicked to the blond and didn't miss the rouge befalling his cheeks. Zexion silently admitted that it wasn't an unpleasant sight, so he went on. "I didn't know you were so talented." Subtly biting his bottom lip, he gauged Demyx's reaction.

This happened to be a swift jerk of his neck to face the senior standing four feet away. Demyx stared in disbelief. He was complementing him? A small smile covered his features. "Thanks." His voice was still quiet, though it was better than exploding with happiness at the senior's presence. The blond fumbled with his hoodie which he had pulled over a Black Veil Brides tee. His nerves all but started jumping when he was fully dressed with nothing more to say.

_Joy. Awkward-fucking-silence. Welcome to the world, gay baby ~_

Zexion swallowed thickly. He heard faint noises of Axel trying to change in a four-by-four closet.  _Serves you right._  "So…" He drawled. He dared not look at the boy just yet, but quickly thought of how to say this... correctly. "Did you want to do something after school?"

Demyx's eyes lit up. This was really happening. He was going to hang out with the  _sexiest_  guy in school. He broke out into a smile, as Zexion continued.

"Maybe you can tell me how on Earth you can wear  _that_  after last Thursday's feature." Demyx looked down to the green skull which the man vaguely gestured to. Last Thursday? OH! That was the day he wore an animated Big Bang silk-screen sweater! Wow, he, Demyx, was going to hang out with Zexion, the  _sexiest_  guy in school. …To talk about MUSIC!

He couldn't stop the slight laughter of excitement from escaping his lips. "Are you sure there're enough hours in the day to explain my eccentric musical taste?"  _Could this day get any better?_

Zexion smirked. "You may attempt to elucidate over dinner."

Demyx tried to hide the fact that he was pausing to remember what that word meant. But Zexion was still smirking, so it must have meant something positive… "Yeah, I'm up for that."

Today really loved awkward silences, but this one, however, was interrupted when a short blond stumbled into the room. Demyx jumped slightly at the sudden clamour while Zexion remained unfazed. "Umm, hi…" Roxas said, straightening his shirt.

 _Yay, someone else has come to join in_ all _this conversation we're making._  It then dawned on Demyx  _why_  the fellow junior appeared, and was uncomfortably looking around the room. He turned back to Zexion. "Wanna walk me back to my locker?" He smiled pleasantly, stuffing his black outfit into his backpack and shrugging the strap on.

Demyx wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the hunched blond before them. "Certainly." He nodded and made for the door, Demyx by his side.

Said blond looked back over his shoulder to Roxas who was now scrutinizing the other backpack lying on the floor of the backstage area. Roxas perked up at Demyx's voice. "He's in there." And with a cock of his head, Roxas followed into the small closet in question.

Eagerly, he threw the door open, blue eyes instantly brightened. "Hello…"

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Stand Out by Tevin Campbell  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyixeP8W4xY


End file.
